The new magical girl
by rebexxamagi
Summary: There is a new magical girl in town anf she has a big seekrit!
1. CHAPTER ONE: the new magical girl

The new magical girl.

CHAPTER ONE: the new magical girl.

AN: htis is my first fanfiction on this site but i have wrote a lot of fan fiction before so i hope you will all enjoy thhis!

the beginnings a little boring but please look past it and wait for the later chapters!

3

rebexxamagi

* * *

in the magical girl city there was a lot of things that happened a lot. today madoka kanamae woke up and she looked out of her window and dhe knew that something would happen today. the sun had lines coming out of it and it hit her in the eye, and she cotinplated falling back to slep but she got up bevause she thought that domething was going to happen today, abd mahbe it was.

she ran out of her house with her bread in her mouth and she waved to her parents and then she ran again. all of the cherry blosoms were flyinf around her ashe run and then she say sayaka and hitomi, who were er frinfs

"goodmorning, madoka!" sayaka said as she waved at madoka who ran towards them at maximum soeeds. "good morning madoka sam." hitomi said smiling and tilting her head a little because ueah.

"did you know that we're going to have a transfer student in today?" hitomi said as they walked inna line. "oh then we must hurry up" madoks said and they ran to school.

when they got into their school which was made of glass (and TOTAlLy not safe for a """"hurricaine"""" wink winl) and they sit in their seats

satime sensei was going off about eggs or something but no one was really listening,,, when suddenly,,,

"class, we have two whole new transfer students today!" she smiled very cteepy and gestured for them to walk in the door. the forst one who walked in had long black hair and a headband. she looked bery tornmented inside and she said her name was homora akemi and she went to sit down and every one crowded her because she was pretty. but the next one to walk in was even more pretty! she had brown hair which reached to about her mid arms and she had blue sparkly eyes that could entrance anyone.

"hello everyone! my name is Rebecca Harris, I hope you treat me well this year!"

* * *

AN: who is this Rebecca girl?!

find out next time on

~*THE NEW MAGICAL GIRL*~

rebexxamagi

3


	2. CHAPTER TWo

CHAPTER TWO: New friends and maybe a enemy?

AN: I realised that last time i wrote it i didnr have spell check on so i will turn it on now!

sorry please keep rEading!

rebexxamagi

3

* * *

Everyone was so shocked by the new girl that this one guy nearly fell out of his seat! Rebecca walked pretily over to her seat where she was bombarded with all the previous homera fansB

'i hope akemi sam isn't annoyed with me for stealing her people...' Rebecca thought whilst answering everyones questions.

after the boring class yawm yawn, Rebecca walked to the fooftopC where she met Madoka and sakaya and hitome. "oh, I'm sorry! i didn't know anyone sat up here~" Rebecca hummed apologetically. "oh no! its fine! " sayaka said. "you're the new transfer student right?"

"yeah!"

"do you know who that homura girl was? she was giving me the creeps"5

Rebeca thought thoughtfully. "akemi sam? no, I've never met her before... but i feel like ive seen her somewhere..."

this shocked madok abut Rebecca decided not to comment on it.

"you can eat lunch with us, if you like!" hitomi said smile. "yeah, sure!" sayaka said also. madoka smiled, but didnt say anything probably because she was still schocked, bur Rebecca didn't want to say anything. "ok" rebecca laughed and they all sat and ate and they were lal nice and friendly.

Rebexxa concluded that she had made new friends that day.

Later on Rebecca was walking home to her new house in the magical girl city. it was a big house and mainly made of glass for some reason? but it was unbreakable glass (so is doesnt break from """"hurriciane"""" wink wink) and it had a lot of curtains so people don't see her amazing body when shes naked because Rebecca doesnt like PERVERTS!

but as she was walking home, she saw a weird looking animal, and it called out two her. "Rebecca! rebecca!" it said loud, but it was only in her ears! "omg space cat?!" Rebbeca ran across the road and kneeled doen beside it. "kyuubei what are you doing here?"

"because i am worrie d about things..."

rebecca picked up kyuubey and ran to her house, drawing all of the curtains. "what is it kyubey?"

Kyubey sigh. "im worried about that homura akemi girl..."

Rebecca was shocked. "what? akemi sam is a magical girl?! when did you make a contract with her?"

rebecca shook kyubey by the ring things because she didnt trust him all that much anyway, but she knew tht he was a reliable source of information. "i dont know. i dont remember her... maybe it was another one of our species,, but i doubt it."

Rebecca put kyuubeu down, and saintered to the window opening it a slight. she stared out into the night and sighed. "well, if you know nothing then for now she is my enemy..."

* * *

AN: im sorry this chapter is short! i wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger! next chapter is momi and we learn a secret about homura!'

read in the next edition of

~*THE NEW MAGICAL GIRL*~

rebexxamagi

3


	3. CHAPTER THREE: mami and rebeccA

CHAPTER TREEH: rebecca and momi do some stuff

AN: today im at my grandads so i have a lot of time to write!

Confused anon: your reading the new magical girl by rebexxamagica! also im not a troll im a human girl. do i sound like someone who lives under a bridge? i dont thing so!

Cherche: wow thank you! i tried really gard on this story and i asked my english teacher and everything! she says it was good for my group! and i havent heard of that story but it sounds really cool! should i read it or something?m

rebexxamagi

3

* * *

Rebecca was on the hunt for neew witches and she one shotted them all. The town was kinda dark and empty she comtinplated that there might be a rave in town and she kinda thot about going but then she realised that maybe je had to finish doing her magical gorl duties.

Suddenly she heard kyubei's voice through the inside of her ears and not on the outside so no one else cod hear him except her "rebecca help me!" kyubee shouted but not really in her ears and she ran at mAXIMUM SPEDS to the shopping center whish was whete the noises were coming from.

When she got ehere she saw something whixh made her dout her own eyes...

HOMORA ATTACKING KYUBEE?!

"Homira what are tou diing to him?" Rebecca said preparing to turn into sparkly amazing puella magi form. But suddenly madoka screamed really lloud.

"HOMPRA CHAM WHAT ARE YOU DOINF TO THAT ANIMAL?" Humora gastped and flipped her hair to hide her inner tonrment. "Madoka that creehure is evil..." And suddenly there was many holes in the space cat kyuube. Madoka screamed and then sakaya sprayed a firewxtingwisher at homyra and homyras eyes wete violetted . "no my inner rtonrmant is showing..." She crjed as sakaya, madoka snd rebecca ran off.

"Wow whats with the tranfet student?" Sakaha said as she ran ver y fast but suddenly they eere surrounded by big fluffy fluff things with fluffy mustaches and rebecca gasped. "Witches! labrinf!"

Rebecca turned into her super cool magical girl form which had lots lf hearts and bows and iteas silver and blue and her hair was tied up with a ribon in a poony tail that split and kurled arounf her face and then she had a bug hammer which was bog and had many spikeds so that she could attack her enemy s and make them bleed so that they can feel the pain that has been maid out axross generatons of magical gorls pain and despare as they lay on the floor feeling the life drain from their bodies.

Suddenly just as rebecca is about to attack the witch blob fing, another magical girl appears! "Momi!" Rebecca says and waves at the wired haired girl (AN: because b4 the rebellion i was a ho dos she do that?) and as mami attacked she said "tirow finalay" and as rebecca attacked she sed opal hearts!" (An ; bc october is my birthday and thats the birthstone!" And they aftack the witch and the witch explodeds into a gried seef and maim and rebevva share the grief seed and then they hi5 eachother and smille.

"Can someone tell us what is goin on?!" Sakaya says shouting a little as the fluffy thigs disapear and madoka comtinplates having some kind of brain surgery to stop the maddness. "I will tell yup if you come to my hous for cake." Maimi says and sakaya and madoka look at eachother and they say we will come toyour hous e cor fake.

*~TIME SKIP~*

"an so thats what a magical gyrl is" Rebecca says because she is very smart snd she even teacheded mamy some things "olay but how do you too knowneachother?" Sakaya said as she is eating the cake in her mouth but madoka didnt like this because one time my science teacher said that you should only eat cake woth your nose because it prevents weight loss and so mafoka eas offended. But anyway mamo and rebecxa looka t eachother and them sigh.

"The tree of us used to work together to protect the magical girl city..." Maim sighed "but the other girl lost her head and left us,,,"

"What you and homura?"

Madoka looked uncumfortable again.

"No us and-" rebecca said before stopping her self and trying not to feel sad so that she could be the good example ov a human being that she was.

Suddenly mami got worried. "Wheres kyubay?" And then kyubei was ln the glass table but mami took him off and placed him on boos because my english teacher in year 7 said that aliens are slimey and that kyubey isnt a proper alien so i got really upset because i was proud of my deskription and my drawing so i walked out and sat in the toulet until play time, so now i think he is slimy at least a little bit.

Suddenly sakaya sat up. "Oh NO I HAVE TO GO AND SEE KYOSUKA!" An she run out of the door and madoka gets up also because she has to go home and see her mother junko but not the junko who kills everyone im talking about madok's mom.

"Goodbye rebecca cham i will see you tomorrow at schools and goodbye maimy sebai i will see yoy around sometime!" And with that she was gone.

Mami didnt even have time to tell her that they both go to magical girl middle school.

When they were gone, mami drew all the curtains and turned off the light and lit some candle to set an anominous mood. "So do you know that homora akemi sam girl?" Mami asked Rebexca. "I feel like ive seen her before but no i dont recognise her..."

Mami tomoay was silent for a second before she un lighted the candles put tle lights on and undrew the curtains.

"Okay then i'll see you tomorrow we should go hunt witches or something."

"Yeah cool." Rebecca said and left.

Meanyle...

Homira was in her strange clock house and she was staring at some maps of magical girl city and she had a red pen in her hand and then all of a sudden she circled a big circle and sighed.

* * *

AN: SUSPENCE!

so today i was at my grandads and he has a realy old computer like tou know the guy that writes a dong of ice anf ire but a little bitore new so it doesnt have spell check or anything

But yeah please watch kn the nect episofe of

*~THE NEW MAGICAL GIRL~*

rebexxamagi

3


	4. CHAPTER FOR arms and hunting witches

CHAPTER FOR: arms and hunting wirches

AN: today i am going out to tow n with my frends which means that this chaptr wont be very long.

VoyeurTheninja: thats what my english teacher said asswell so i will try hard thank you

rebexxamagi

3

* * *

Sakaya sat on a little chair thing mext to kyosukes hospital bed and she handed him his cool cd. "i hope you like classic 90s rave music" sakaya said but kyosuke got rely upsedt and he smashed it on the tabhand. "Sakaya why do yuo hurt me like this..."

Sakaya was resply confused and she looked at him shocked. "What do you mean kyosuk" she was worried and hus hand was bleedend so she thought that she needed to get the nurse but she just sat therr.

Kyosuke was like really angry and shputong now about how his arm really really hurt and sakaya felt bad for him but he really needed to stop shoutong!

"Yu now what kyosuka? " sakaya shouted standinf up. "I will fix your arm and then you can play violinn and rave agen!" C and the sakaya storned out to the roof, where she neew kyubey was.

"But sakaya..." Kyosuke mumbled...

"The doctors said my arm would never be fix..."

Meanwhile...

"QB i will peform a contract and become a magical girl." Sakaya said and kyube said what to you eant to wish for in hthe contract and sakaya said i want to heel kyosuke' arm and then myuubay shiot a bright light that went all whoosh around sakaya snad then suddenly sakaya had a soul jem.

"now go fight witches" kybey said to sayaka who smiled all cool like and flipped her magical girl cape and lept off of the building and no thing bad hapoened to her because she was a magical girlx

THE NEXT DAY…

Sakaya walked to school with madoka on that day but hitomi was talking to someone it was...

KYOSUKA?

When hitome saw then ahe came over to then and she sqid to sakaya "kamejo kum is back at school?" And sakaya was all proud about it and she put er hands on her hips in a triumpet pose. "Yes." She seid, he is back at school.

That day they atr lunch again with rebecca who noticed something different about sakaya and she eedef to talk to her bout it. "Sakaya are you a magical firl?"

And sakaya say yes and then rebecva say "why dont you com unhunting with me and mami tonight?"

Qnd then sakaya say yes and thwy went back but suddenly homira was there and she flupperf her hair and she sighed at sakaya and gave her a disaproving look and then she said "madoka dont be a magical girl" and then she left and everyone was all what the heck homora snd they sigh and look away.

But meanwhile hompra eas sitting in classroom and she took out a map of magkcal gorl city and circled the glass school and then she put the map away and looked out of the windo and dhe saw a girl who had red hair...

LATER THAT NIGHT...

Mamo and Rebecca and sayaya were out hunting witches when suddenly they were walking by the hospital and there was a grief sed stuck in the wall! Oh no!

Suddenly homyra walked up and madoka was behing her because madok s was worried about them all and she gotted homure to help. "You shouldnt do this this isnt like any witch you faved before!" Hora pointed very dramatically and in the background madoka whisper shouted yeah!

Mami rolled herb eyes and tied homyra up with ribbons and said "is fine theres three of us,.."

"Yeah we wont loose our head in battle!" Sakaya said and homira looked really uncomfortable and she started shouting at them to come back but rebecca turned around and laughed "keep your head on homyra well be fine!" And with that they were gone in the witches lanrifnth.

"Where is the witch?" Sakaya said and then rebecca pointed at it "there it is!"

The witch was charlotte and they attacked charlotte but then the other form pf charlotte came out of her moth and as charlotte came out pf charlotte charlotte tried to bite mami's head of but rebecca one shotted it and it turned into abgrief seed!

"Phew." They sai d as shey shared the seed . "You could have lost your head mami!" Sakaya laughed and the witch was destroyed and no one died.

As they left mami untangled homira who was crying to madoka about her inner tornment and madoka was rubbing circles on her back whichwas wht she did when hwe mom was drunk.

"Your not dead?" Homyra eas schoked and mami smiled "see thete was nothing to worry about!" And they all left and madoka ran after them saying by to homota.

Suddenly rebecca saw someone out of the corner of her eye and she had red bair and then rebecca gasped.

It was...

TO BE CONTINUD!

* * *

AN: i wrote this on the bus on my phone so sorry for any miskaeds!

Please keep rebiewing and reading it and maybe it will get better and the story will also?

Continud in the neckst edition of...

*~THE NEW MAGICAL GIRL~*

rebexxamagi

3


	5. CHAPTER FIVE: confromntansho

CHAPTER FIVE: confromntashon

AN: so ive just com back from town and while i were in town we all went to the comic book store but they had no madoka in the manga sektion so i gor eallt mad but its okay because they had it in the book shop and i bought all 3 ov them!

Shmeagle: the kyubey thinf actually did happen and i was really sad at the time because i spent the whol e lesson drawing him and she was mean to me? but that was almost 2 years ago now and shes left so i was really happy and my year 8 teacher said that aliens dont have to be slimy so i was ok and i drew him agen.

rebexxamagi

3

* * *

"OMG ITS KYOKO SAKURA!" rebexca sad really loud an she pointed and then kyoko saw an ran off and they all followed her and they all kept running really really fast too follow ehr.

suddenly they were in a alleyway and mami anf receca shouted at he r "kyoko why are yuo dping this two us?" mami said and she wanted to cry because even though she dhand rebvecca she was constantly lonlee in her heart and it made her sads

"because momi i also have inner tornment!"

homora just rolled her eyes at this. SHJE was the onlly true inner pained character gdi why dos the woeld do this too he?r. "its not MY folt that your familys dead!"

"yea bc us its MY folt!" kyoko cried a lot and she tried to eat food to drown her sorrows because thats what my science teacher used to do and she says that it never workds so it didnt work for kyoko.

rebecca goes to cumfort kyoko but kuoko attacks her with her pointy spear stick thing!"

"kyoko why di you do this!" rebecca shhouts dodging all hthe attacks like the super ultra pro she is. "because yur all dumb!" red hair says as she makes a escape at MAXIMUM SPEEDS.

"I WHILL GO AFTER HER!" sakaya says as she also runs really fast, but not as fast as maximum speds bcause she is still slightly tired from magical girl battl;es .

rebecca shouts to sakaya "go sakaya i beleaf in yuo!" an everyone looks at rebecca because sakaya has already left because of the running fast and she is out of earshot of rebecca which is bad because sakaya woulnt kmnow that rebecca beleavred in her.

"...well..." mami said breaking the very awkward scilence. "who wants to come to mine for cake?" and rebecca and madoka says yes we will come to youres cor fake, but homira didnt fink that athat was sa good idea. "dint you thinkm its unsave having them fight a lone? they might die."

"haha dont be silly!" rebecca laughed. "they wont... kill eachother..." an then sudden;lu rebecca had a revelashion#! "OMG WHAT IF THEY KILL EACHOTHER!?" and everyone got really worried exept homyra who KNEW it from the BEGINNINF and she rolled her eyes again, but they were bloodshot from the tears of her innertornment. rebecca knew this and she glared at homira because she didnf like people calling her out on bs. (even the most amazing of people can have flaws!)

MENWHILE...

"lol who even ARE you?" kyoko said attacking sakaya and sakaya attcakes back but noot as good because shes a new magical girl. "i am rebecca and mami's partner!" she says which visable ubsets kyoko but kyoko eats food to try to drown her sorrows which STILL doesn t work, she doesnt lern her lessons!

suddenly, Sakaya's phione makes the kim possible noise like beep beep beep beep and as she opens it she says to her test messages "whats the sich" and kyoko kinda stopps attacking her when she sees sakaya';s face go grave and kinda pale like the nurses curtains at sc hool. "yo wats up." kyoko says because she doesnt like beint interupted.

"im sorry but ive gotta go. i have a bitch to slap" and with that sakaya turns back into her school uniform and then she stor,ms off really NGRy tapping vilently on her phone.

kyoko jus kinda stands there all confised until the others join her.

"hey where did sakaya go?" mami askas and kyoko just shruggs. "i dunno she says shes gotta go slap a bitch..." suddenly rebecca and madoka look at eachother and snap there fingers "HOTOMI!"

* * *

AN: this one is okay i dont think im very happy with it though

anyeway ive been thinking of writing a crossobver between madoka and either lord of the rings or harry potter? but i dont know.

plz read the next chapter of

*~THE NEW MAGICal GIRL~*

rebexxamagi

3


End file.
